


Faded against the Seattle skyline

by Ofhermastermindways



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Momoland (Band)
Genre: 3am thoughts, Character Death, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ofhermastermindways/pseuds/Ofhermastermindways
Summary: Falling In love is not always easy...





	Faded against the Seattle skyline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hotmess_ex_press](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotmess_ex_press/gifts).



I'll always remember you Guys and the things you guys have done, even if your not with my physically your with me in my mind and heart, even if its been years since you left, you'll will always be the one for me and i'll wait for the day i see you guys again, its been too long, sometimes i miss you guys, but i know that my memories, will forever make me feel content and satisfied, because no matter what you'll always be my first and my last, i wish i could tell you guys thank you for all the times we had, but i know i should be thankful and i am, Because you guys made my life worthwhile and i understand it all.. how lucky i was to meet you guys, and it will forever be apart of my Memory when i stare up at the faded seattle skyline <


End file.
